Picture: Incomplete
by SweetGem
Summary: Mariko and Ryohei have a secret relationship and Mariko is on the verge of finding herself and her hidden perfections.


Mariko Ryogawa sat with her legs bent under her as she watched Ryohei Sasagawa continued to punch the punching bag with blind fury. She almost feared for the beam holding the punching bag. It looked like it would break from the horrible abuse. Although every now and then as she watched him her thoughts would start to become indecent. Mariko watched in awe as sweat glistened his muscular body. When he practiced at her Grandpa's gym he would always wear a tank top and shorts. He looked like a real boxer.

Mariko bit her bottom lip as she watched him. She wished her grandpa would leave so she and Ryohei could do what they always did when he left. Of coursed when her grandpa was around she had to act like a proper young woman because he didn't accept her real behavior. When her grandpa was around he would always shove pictures he had taken of Mariko from the moment she was little to her current age now.

Although it was very embarrassing she endured it because her grandpa loved her and she loved him too. And another reason would be because Ryohei would always agree how cute she was when he would look at them. She always blushed and looked away but deep down she wanted to jump up and down and shout with excitement. That was her true self.

Like now, for example, she wanted to be the loud girl who loved to have fun, play sports, wear shorts, and sneakers all the time. Herself. It was funny because her and Ryohei were the only ones who knew her true personality.

She hated that she had to put make up on all the time and wear decorative kimonos and ribbons all the time. It wasn't her. Mariko smiled inwardly when she watched her grandpa begin to pack up his belongings. Since Ryohei was always over practicing and training he began to trust and accept him as if he was his own son.

Because of this he had always let Ryohei close up for him. When he let Ryohei do it the first time she and her grandpa had come early to open up and the places was spotless and everything was put in its correct place. Ryohei cherished the gym just like grandpa and they got along ever since.

"OK Mariko, Ryohei," he said as he headed for the door,"I'll be leaving now. Don't forget to lock up."

"You got it gramps!" Mariko watched Ryohei turn to grandpa and bow. The moment he left and a quiet five minutes had passed Ryohei was on her like a cheetah on a rabbit.

"Ryohei," Mariko whispered as his hands began taking off her kimono piece by piece,"What if he comes back?!"

He didn't answer. He just kissed and undressed her. He always kissed her so passionately. She already he knew he was passionate. He was passionate about everything. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

Mariko loved the way his lips felt against hers. The way his lips covered hers and made her melt into his arms. It was literally breath-taking. When his lips and hands were on her body she couldn't breath. Mariko ran her hands over his back and loved the feeling of his hot and sweaty muscles pulsating under her touch. When she was so exposed under him she really felt like she was weak under his masculine body.

The moment his tongue slipped into her mouth she lost all train of thought. Mariko moaned when his hands had successfully gotten through her kimono and began to massage her breast through her bra.

She moaned into the kiss when he pushed his body down on hers. She could feel his hot and hard member through his shorts. She wanted him and she wanted him bad. He responded to her movements with a grunt. His tongue swirls with hers and his taste nearly made her crazy.

Mariko slid his shirt up over his head, breaking their kiss for just a moment before delving right back into it. The shirt was thrown somewhere away from them, immediately forgotten as Ryohei pushed himself forcefully back down on her. Whenever there were like this his gray eyes always sent shivers down her spine, the way he watched her with hazy gray eyes made her almost go numb.

This time, when she dragged her nails down his back, it triggered something. He groaned into the kiss. His hands slid down to her waist and fingers twitched as they begin to move down to grasp her legs.

She knew what he was about to do because she could feel it in his movements. He sat up on his knees and held her in place as he pressed his hard on against her already wet panties. He clenched his teeth and suddenly, with the same ferocious speed and force he used when he practiced, began to grind into her. Mariko arched her back and let out shriek of pleasure. The way he moved against her clit with such speed felt amazing. It was almost like he was a vibrator.

Mariko could tell Ryohei felt the same way because when he did this he would through his head back and groan rather loudly.

Finally, after the initial pleasure zinged into duller, lengthened satisfaction, she watched Ryohei brings himself to look down at her. He was such an amazing man. He was so kind and passionate about everything he did that it made him unbelievable.

When he stopped moving his hips Mariko let out a whimper of despair. She gave him a look of pleading big, brown eyes. He gave her a broad grin as he moved his fingers into the band of her panties and pulled them off.

Mariko smiled up at him and reached to pull him out of his shorts and boxers. She bit her bottom lip. He had so much girth. There were times when she thought he wouldn't be able to fit inside of her. Mariko's heart began to flutter when he pushed a strand of red stray hair from her sweat covered face.

Mariko inhaled deeply as he placed himself at her entrance, their gaze locked with one another. Mariko arched her back and let out a satisfied moan when he pushed into. He clenched his teeth above her then began to work himself inside of her hot moist cavern.

As he pushes and pulls himself out of her his attention suddenly was focused on her chest. He lifted her bra over her breast and let out a lustful groan when they popped out from her bra. Mariko didn't know why but for some reason he enjoyed her breasts more than she did. Her chest wasn't big. Her chest was a size 32B. But when he saw her chest he always said that hers were the biggest in the world.

Mariko gasped when a thundering pleasure ran up and down her spine. Ryohei's lips had captured one of her nipples and one of his hands were massaging her previously unattended breast. Mariko closed her eyes in a moment of pure bliss, losing herself. Her hands reached up, grabbed at his hair, and pulled him closer.

"Ryohei." Mariko passionately moaned his name as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Suddenly he sat up and pulled her with him. He stopped his groping on her chest and grabbed her hips instead. Mariko could only grab at his shoulders in desperation when he began thrusting into her like a maniac. His speed almost scared her at first but her fear faded and gave way for something else. _Absolute ecstasy_.

He grunted and groaned as his arms quickly in-circled her waist. Mariko called out Ryohei's name over and over until she felt her release. She let out a loud cry as her nails dug into his shoulders. She couldn't breath or think as he continued to viciously plunge himself into her. She had become so tight that it almost became difficult for him to move.

Mariko wrapped her arms around his neck, grinded against him, and cried out as they moved together. Mariko felt him bury his face into her flat stomach and place sloppy kisses all over her abdomen. She knew why he was acting like this. She became like this too when they made love. He was blinded by their pleasure and only knew the taste and scent of her. He wanted more of her.

"Mariko! I'm-!"

Mariko moaned when she felt him shudder and tighten his grip around her. He had released himself inside of her. Mariko stared up at the ceiling as she panted and waited for her orgasm to finish coursing through her. Ryohei would always hold her until his subsided too. She ran her hands through his white hair and giggled as he pulled her to lay on top of him and lay on the floor.

Then everything is over and done with, and they are tangled in each others arms and laying together in a silent heap of sweaty limbs.

"I love you…" she whispered into his heaving, sweaty chest.

"I love you too!" Mariko was a bit surprised when he suddenly rolled over and hovered above her with a big grin on his face. He pressed another kiss to her lips and his hands begin to rove her body once more, and soon they fell back into the pleasure that they were only just recovering from. Mariko whined as he turned her over on to her stomach and lifted her hips.

"You have way too much stamina Ryohei!"


End file.
